pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Aerodactyl
Vs. Aerodactyl is the eighth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired on 1/4/2019 as part a two episode special. Story Giovanni sits in the common area, watching other inmates go by. He taps his finger tips together, as if waiting. Suddenly, an attack strikes the wall behind him, causing it to crumble. The other inmates flee at the sight of the attack, but Giovanni remains in place. The wall collapses, as Giovanni stands up, calmly walking towards it. Waiting outside the wall is Archer riding Lugia, its eyes red from rage. Archer: Lord Giovanni. My apologies for the delay. Giovanni: Ah, Archer. I was wondering which of you would be the one to come for me. Are the preparations complete? Archer: Of course, sir. As soon as we arrive, it’ll be ready. Giovanni: Then let us proceed. Lugia crouches down, allowing Giovanni to climb onto its back. Lugia takes flight, leaving the prison behind. The other inmates start running out through the hole and into freedom. End Scene Kenny: Wait, hold on. Kenny, Silver, Ben and Dawn are at the Pokémon Center, Kenny trying to wrap his head around the situation. Kenny: This Team Rocket group is trying to take the Legendary Pokémon? Silver: They’ve already taken three of them. We think their end goal is Ho-Oh. Kenny: Do you realize how crazy that all sounds?! Dawn: Sadly, it is the truth. Kenny: But why get involved? I mean, you have your contest career to think about! Dawn: I cannot stand by and allow these evil people to do what they wish. That is not the Berlitz, I mean, that is not my way anymore. Kenny: (In admiration) You’ve got such a heart of gold. Lyra: Dawn! The group turns, seeing Lyra run in. She is panting heavily, looking at Dawn. Lyra: I heard that you were going to be in the Lake of Rage contest, so I came as fast as I could! Is it over already? Dawn: Sadly it is. But, I would love for you to be there for the Grand Festival! Lyra: Oh, that’d be wonderful! Ben: (Charming) Hey there. Lyra: Huh? Lyra looks around Dawn, seeing Silver, Ben and Kenny sitting there. Lyra then pulls Dawn in, facing away from them. Lyra: (Hushed) You player! You’ve got three guys wrapped around your finger now?! Dawn: (Hushed) That is not what is happening at all! A ringing occurs, as Lyra checks her PokéGear. Lyra: It’s not mine. Ben: It’s me, sorry. Ben uncovers the Omnitrix, answering the call. Ben: You’ve got Ben here. Max: (Over Omnitrix) Your timeline has accelerated. Giovanni has been broken out of prison. Silver: (Frantic) What?! Max: Apparently, Archer still had the Lugia he used all those years ago. We have to assume that they are heading towards the Tin Tower. Get there now! Ben: You got it! Ben hangs up the call, as he stands up. Ben: Well everyone, it’s battle time! Ben takes off running, as Silver and Dawn are quick to follow. Lyra: Wait! What’s going on?! Kenny: They’re going off to fight a criminal organization! Lyra and Kenny run after them, joining them outside. Ben opens a Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl. Astrodactyl: AERO! Ben: Astrodactyl, time to get into the game! Kenny: I’m going with you guys! Dawn: Kenny, I understand you’re worried. But you don’t have to risk— Kenny: You’re risking yourself to fight these guys! The least I can do is help where I can! Dawn stares at Kenny in admiration, as she nods in agreement. Dawn: Thank you Kenny. Lyra: Wait! I’m going too! Uh, I would like an explanation as we go, though. Astrodactyl: (Irritated) Aero. Ben: Oh come on, buddy. You can handle the five of us. Now, everybody on! The five of them climb onto Astrodactyl’s back, it looking distressed by the weight. Ben is in front, followed by Silver, Dawn, Kenny and Lyra. Astrodacytl then roars proudly, taking off into a run and then into flight. End Scene Astrodactyl flies through the sky, it being night time now. The ringing of bells echo through air, as they spot the Tin Tower in the distance. Dawn: (Shouting) What’s that ringing?! Lyra: (Shouting) The bells of Tin Tower! Their ringing is supposed to indicate the return of Ho-Oh! A roar occurs, as Lugia flies towards the group. It fires a clear blast of aerial energy, the Aeroblast tearing through the air. Astrodactyl barely manages to dodge it, everyone screaming. Ben: (Shouting) Astrodactyl can’t move as fast with us all on here! Get ready for a bumpy ride! Astrodactyl, Rock Slide! Astrodactyl roars, forming several boulders around itself. It fires Rock Slide at Lugia, it dodging easily as the boulders fall to the ground below. Lugia fires Aeroblast, scraping Astrodactyl’s belly. The force of the impact jolts everyone, Lyra losing her grip and falling off. Lyra screams as she plummets towards the Earth. Kenny: Lyra! Kenny lets go, leaning and falling after Lyra. Dawn tries to reach after him, but Silver holds her back. Silver: Let him go! She needs him more than we do right now! Ben: Astrodactyl! Fire Hyper Beam! Keep its attention away from them! Astrodactyl fires a bright green Hyper Beam, forcing Lugia to dodge. Lugia fires an attack after them, Astrodactyl now lighter with less weight and able to dodge. Lyra free falls through the air, screaming as she goes. Kenny dives down after her, as he draws two Pokéballs. Kenny: Drifblim! Jumpluff! Kenny’s Pokéballs open, with Drifblim and Jumpluff coming out. They both gasp at the situation, but respond instantly. Drifblim releases a Tailwind, Jumpluff riding it to go after Lyra. The Tailwind arches up to slow Lyra’s descent, allowing Jumpluff to get right by her. Lyra grabs Jumpluff’s legs, slowing down a bit more but them still falling at an accelerated rate. Kenny grabs onto Drifblim, having a more controlled descent. Kenny: Darn it! Lyra: Togepi! Use Extrasensory! Slow us down! Lyra holds onto Jumpluff with one hand, tapping a Pokéball to choose Togepi. Togepi comes out in her arms, startled by the situation. Togepi: Pppppprrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiii! The ground is fast approaching, as Togepi releases multiple golden rings of psychic energy. They collide with the ground, creating a cushioning effect that slows Lyra down exponentially. They are lowered to the ground, as Kenny and Drifblim float down. Lyra is breathing rapidly and erratically, hand clenched at her heart. Kenny runs over to her. Kenny: (Comforting her) You okay? Lyra: (Erratic) I just fell from the sky! How am I supposed to be okay?! A wave of golden Swift stars come and strikes Jumpluff, knocking it to the ground. A black energy beam of Night Shade strikes Drifblim, as it is knocked away. Lyra and Kenny turn, seeing Annie and Oakley there with their Ledian and Ariados. Annie: Aw! Such a cutie! Performing such a death defying stunt for a girl! Oakley: Sadly, that doesn’t matter. Our mission is to prevent anyone from getting in. Kenny: (Returning Jumpluff and Drifblim) You’re Team Rocket, huh? Then I can’t let you get away with this! Electivire, use Thunder! Lyra: And Togepi, Extrasensory! Kenny throws a Pokéball, choosing Electivire. Electivire fires a Thunder attack, as Togepi fires Extrasensory. Ledian and Ariados release blue barriers for Protect, blocking the attacks. Astrodactyl approaches the roof of the Tin Tower, them spotting Giovanni, Archer, Ariana, Petrel, Professor Namba, Suicune, Entei and Raikou there. The Legendary Beasts roar loudly, as if to call Ho-Oh. Ben: I’ve altered my team to be good here! Including Spitter! Silver: Appreciated! Now, let’s stop them once and for all! Silver and Ben open their Pokéball and Lure Ball, choosing Mantine and Spitter the Remoraid. Silver hops onto Mantine, it flying towards the Tin Tower, as Astrodactyl forms green scaly energy claws for Dragon Claw. It scratches at Lugia to keep its focus, allowing Silver to make it to the tower. Giovanni looks in genuine surprise. Giovanni: Silver? Silver: Hello, father. Archer: Crobat, handle him. Archer throws a Pokéball, choosing Crobat. It flies forward, as Silver leaps off Mantine, landing on the roof. Mantine and Spitter fire Psybeam and Aurora Beam, forcing Crobat to engage them. Astrodactyl flies by, allowing Ben and Dawn to get off before it goes back to battle Lugia again. Petrel: Ah, so the gang’s all here. I would’ve been insulted if you all didn’t come. Ariana: And we even have Miss Berlitz here. I’m surprised that you’re here, considering the damage that will besmirch your name. Dawn: I believe that stopping you will be more satisfying than letting you win. Namba: Perhaps it is time to show them the new and improved Rage Frequency! Namba fiddles with a machine, the Rage of Suicune, Entei and Raikou intensifying. The three face the trainers, ready to go. Ben: Didn’t see that coming. Giovanni: Namba’s research in rage technology has made leaps and bounds. He can now utilize a frequency to control a specific Pokémon. So when Ho-Oh arrives… Archer: It will serve the glorious Team Rocket! Now, destroy them! Suicune fires an Aurora Beam, Entei a Flamethrower, and Raikou a Thunder attack. Dawn, Silver and Ben open Pokéballs, choosing Ampharos, Marowak and Cannonbolt the Donphan. Dawn: Ampharos, Electro Ball! Silver: Marowak, Bone Rush! Ampharos forms a yellow Electro Ball, firing it and blocking Aurora Beam. Marowak swings her bone repeatedly, breaking through the Flamethrower. Cannonbolt takes the Thunder with no harm to him. Ben: Nice! Now, Stone Edge! Cannonbolt jumps up, curling into a ball while forming jagged boulders over his body. He rolls forward, the Stone Edge tearing through the roof floor. Namba: Ha! Insolence! Raikou, break through with Crunch! Petrel: Entei, teach them a lesson with Flame Charge! Ariana: Suicune, wipe them out with Sheer Cold! Dawn: Ampharos, block it with Cotton Guard! Silver: And Marowak, intercept it with Skull Bash! Raikou charges with glowing energy fangs, colliding with Cannonbolt’s Stone Edge and biting through, pushing him back. Suicune glows light blue, the ground around him begins to freeze over. Suicune fires it as an energy beam at them, freezing the area as the energy beam approaches Ampharos. Ampharos forms a large Cotton Guard shield, but it is frozen and pierced, striking and defeating Ampharos. The force of the attack blows Dawn back, her slipping over the edge. She grabs onto the ledge, holding on for dear life. Silver: Dawn! Marowak crouches down, glowing with a silver aura as she takes Flame Charge. She is pushed back towards the edge, Silver forced to dive and dodge. Marowak then pushes back with Skull Bash, the attacks stalling each other. Silver struggles to get over to Dawn, as her hand slips. Silver: DAWN! Mantine flies upward, Dawn riding on its back. Crobat flies after them, spewing Sludge Bomb. Spitter spins around and fires Water Gun, intercepting the attack. Mantine flies by the roof as Dawn hops off, returning Ampharos in her run. Dawn: Whew! That was too close! Ariana: Shame. I was hoping it would get rid of you! Suicune prepares to fire Aurora Beam at Dawn, when Raticate appears and strikes it with Sucker Punch. Suicune is angered and changes to attack Raticate, when it is struck by Ice Beam. It turns, seeing Dawn and Lopunny. Raticate makes it back to Silver. Silver: Good work. Marowak is knocked back by Flamethrower, Entei roaring ferociously. It breathes another Flamethrower at them. Silver: Raticate, use Swords Dance and Flame Wheel. Cut through that attack! Energy swords form around Raticate and spin, blocking most of the Flamethrower but some leaking through. Raticate spins and forms Flame Wheel, taking in the residual flames to power himself up. Raticate shoots to the side, aiming at Raikou. Namba: Keep that thing off of me! Ben: Cannonbolt, Rapid Spin! Raikou fires a Thunder, as Cannonbolt appears and spins sideways with Rapid Spin to deflect it. Raticate goes around Cannonbolt and strikes Raikou with Flame Wheel, it skidding back slightly. Lopunny Bounces over an Aurora Beam, her being at the level of the battle between Mantine, Spitter and Crobat. Archer: Crobat, take that Lopunny out with Super Sonic! Dawn: Lopunny, Magic Coat! Crobat releases Super Sonic sound waves, as Lopunny glows with a pink and purple aura. Super Sonic is reflected back at Crobat, confusing it. Mantine and Spitter get behind Crobat, striking it with a Psybeam Aurora Beam combo. Crobat crashes onto the roof defeated. Archer is dismayed as he returns it. He looks shamefully at Giovanni. Archer: I am sorry sir. Giovanni: (Groans) I suppose I must participate as well. Golem, Stone Edge. Mantine and Spitter dive at Giovanni and Archer, as Giovanni chooses Golem. Golem fires jagged stones up, striking and defeating Mantine and Spitter. Silver and Ben return the two. Silver: We’re barely making a dent on them. We need to figure out how they’re controlling the Pokémon and break it! Ben: Leave that to me! I came prepared for that, and as soon as they reveal it to take over Ho-Oh, I can make a move. Silver: (Smirks) So, you’re waiting to see Ho-Oh? Ben: Of course! It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity! Lugia and Astrodactyl battle, Astrodactyl speeding up with Agility to dodge. A caw echos through the air, as a gold rose flame strikes Astrodactyl, burning it and causing it to fall. Astrodactyl crashes onto the roof, shattering the ice on it and causing the structure to shake. Team Rocket and the Legendaries are forced onto one side of Astrodactyl, as the heroes are on the other side. Dawn: Was that? Ben: It was! Everyone looks up, as the sky shines with a rainbow despite it being the dead of night. Ho-Oh flies in, it letting out a screeching caw. Main Events * Neo Team Rocket breaks Giovanni out of prison. * The battle for Ho-Oh begins. * Ben's Cannonbolt reveals he knows Stone Edge. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Kenny * Lyra Villains * Neo Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Archer ** Ariana ** Petrel ** Professor Namba ** Annie ** Oakley Pokémon * Mantine (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's) * Ampharos (Dawn's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Spitter the Remoraid (Ben's) * Cannonbolt the Donphan (Ben's) * Drifblim (Kenny's) * Jumpluff (Kenny's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Togepi (Lyra's) * Golem (Giovanni's) * Crobat (Archer's) * Lugia (controlled by Archer) * Suicune (controlled by Ariana) * Entei (controlled by Petrel) * Raikou (controlled by Namba) * Ledian (Annie's) * Ariados (Oakley's) * Ho-Oh Trivia * Originally, Giovanni was not to appear at all. He was added due to inspiration from the Pokémon Adventures manga as Neo Team Rocket's goal was to obtain Arceus for him. ** It is also so he fight a certain someone. * Kenny and Lyra join so the Team Rocket grunts didn't go unused. * Ben's Cannonbolt using Stone Edge to cover himself in stone spikes is to resemble Ultimate Cannonbolt from the Ben 10 series. * This is the same Ho-Oh that appeared in Pokémon Tales: Orre. ** In the time line compared to PT:O, this episode takes place after the events at Citadark Isle. * This episode was originally going to be named Vs. Ho-Oh 1. It was changed due to Ho-Oh not appearing till the last minute. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket